Harry Potter und das Ende der Welt
by HurlyBurly
Summary: Okay, der Titel ist einfallslos. Für Vorschläge bin ich jederzeit offenEndlich Sommerferien. Und sie beginnen mit dem Untergang der Welt! Na wenn das mal nichts ist...
1. Chapter 1

**Es könnte sein das in dieser Geschichte Dinge vorkommen, die schon mal in anderen Geschichten vorgekommen sind. Aber da die Autorin sich nicht allen Mist den sie jemals zu Papier gebracht hat merken kann und die Geschichten die sie schreibt meist so krank sind, dass nicht mal sie selbst es aushält den Mist zu lesen, ist es ihr auch völlig egal was die Leser davon halten was sie da schreibt.**

_Kapitel 1: Ein Bier am Morgen..._

Es war der letzte Schultag vor den Sommerferien.

Zeugnisse wurden verteilt. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren auch recht zufrieden mit ihren Zeugnissen, die ganz in Ordnung ausgefallen waren. Und auch Neville freute sich. Er hat es endlich geschafft zwei 5er im Zeugnis zu bekommen und nicht wie sonst immer nur 6er.

Hermine kam aus ihrer Klasse gerannt. Harry, Neville und Ron warteten schon auf sie.

„Was habt ihr diese Ferien vor?" fragte sie.

„Ich wollte,..." fing Ron an. „Ja super da ihr alle nichts zu tun habt. Wie wäre es dann wenn wir eien Wohnwagen mieten und vollkommen sinnlos durch die Gegend fahren."

„Ich bin dabei." brüllte Harry, „aber zum Bäcker geh ich nicht mehr. Ich habe damit schlechte Erfahrungen gesammelt. Erst recht wenn Ron dabei ist.

„Ich kann nicht..." fing Ron an.

„Dann wäre das also geklärt. Morgen um 7.00 Uhr geht's los."plante Hermine.

„Harry du sagst Luna bescheid. Und Neville sorgt für die Verpflegung"

„Okay", Harry war einverstanden. „Wir hätten da nur ein Problem." fing Harry an, „Woher bekommen wir einen Wohnwagen?"

„Ich dachte du könntest einen besorgen. Und gleich auch noch fahren." Sagte Hermine. „Nein Neville." Meinte Harry. „Als ob man Neville ienen Wohnwagen anvertrauen könnte."

„Stimmt" gab Harry zu.

„Müssen wir uns halt abwechseln wenns ums fahren geht." meinte Hermine, „wir kennen doch bestimmt einen Autoverkäufer oder so was in der Art."

Nachdenkliches Schweigen, dass nur von Rons Zwischenrufen, er hätte doch keine Zeit, da er Arbeiten gehen müsse um die Familie vor der Obdachlosigkeit zu retten, unterbrochen wurde, aber von niemandem beachtet wurde. Neville war noch viel zu überwältigt von den zwei 5en, die er auch nur durch die Verwechslung bei der mündlichen Note von ihm und der armen Person die nach ihm im Alphabet kam bekommen hatte, als dass er überhaupt reden konnte.

„Ich hab da ne Idee. Morgen ist doch Donnerstag oder?" fragte Hermine. Harry nickte. „Gut dann lasst das mit dem Fahrzeug nur meine Sorge sein. Wir treffen uns dann morgen um 7 Uhr bei Neville."

Am nächsten Tag trafen sich alle bei Neville. Neville schlief noch und Ron war nicht da aber das war nicht weiter tragisch. Also leerten Luna, Harry und Hermine alle Schränke bei Neville die mit Essen gefüllt waren, da sie dachten das wäre der Proviant. Sie brachten es raus in den Hof. „Sag mal Hermine, wo ist eigentlich der Wohnwagen?" fragte Luna. „Das weiß keiner so genau. Aber ich hab was besseres." Antwortete Hermine. „Ach und wo ist das?" fragte Harry. „Kommt noch ist noch nicht 9 Uhr. Wir müssen Neville noch wecken und Ron holen. Bis dahin wird es hier schon aufgetaucht sein."

„und was ist Das. Mit dem wir fahren?" fragte Luna.

„Wir fahren nicht unbedingt. Werdet schon sehen. Ist sowieso unsere letzte Hoffnung."

„Was machen eigentlich die Leute von der Abrissfirma hier mit Neville Haus?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Ach, die." Hermine machte eine abfällige Handbewegung. „Die wollen eine Umgehungsstraße durch sein Haus bauen."

„Wenns weiter nix ist..." Luna sah auf die Uhr. „Wir haben ja noch massig Zeit." Stellte sie fest.

„Nicht so viel wie du denkst." Hermine öffnete ihren Rucksack und holte mehrere Dosen Bier und einige Packungen gesalzene Erdnüsse heraus. "Bedient euch."

„Es ist kurz nach sieben am MORGEN!" protestierte Harry. Er war die einzige, der protestierte. Luna trank alles und das zu jeder Zeit, Ron war durch seine russische Abstammung (wovon jedoch niemand etwas wusste) abgehärtet, und Hermine – nun ja, was Hermine vorhatte schien keiner so genau zu wissen.

„Sollen wir nicht Neville wecken?" fragte Ron vorsichtig. „Er sollte sich doch auch auf das vorbeireiten, was auch immer jetzt kommt."

„Klar, aber ich hab keinen bock ihn da raus zu holen." entschied Luna. „Ich bin zu faul."

„Dann rufen wir sie einfach auf dem Handy an." Hermine holte ihr Handy raus, aber Harry nahm es ihr weg, warf es auf den Boden und sprang drauf herum, bis die Kabel raushingen.

„Was sollte das denn?!" wollte Hermine wissen. „Spinnst du jetzt total?"

„Wir dürfen keine Handy benutzen! Wenn wir das tun bekommen wir soi Signale ins Ohr und dann laufen wir Amok und fressen uns gegenseitig auf!"

„Aber sicher doch, wenn du das sagst..." Gerade wollten sie reingehen, als Neville rauskam.

„Waaaaaaaaaaaaaase gehhhhhhhhte hiere vor sich?" brüllte er.

„Die wollen dein Haus abreißen und eine Umgehungsstraße bauen." stand Ron ihm hilfreich zur Seite.

Neville haute ihm eine runter. „Warum tun die das?!" wütete er.

„Umgehungsstraßen werden einfach gebaut. Sie ergeben keinen Sinn."

„Müssen wir jetzt den ganzen film zitieren?!" wollte Luna genervt wissen.

„Nee, nicht zwingend." Hermine sah auf die Uhr, dann öffnete sie eine weitere Tasche. „Bitte schön, für jeden eins."

Alle sahen Hermine verstört an.

„Das sind Handtücher." bemerkte Neville.

„Man sollte immer wissen wo sein Handtuch ist. Außerdem, ein Handtuch ist nicht – ach, das ist egal, denn eigentlich-"

Hermines Rede wurde durch ein ohrenbetäubendes Brummen unterbrochen.

Alle starrten zum Himmel empor. Die Bauarbeiter schrieen wie kleine Mädchen und wahllos durcheinander. Zwei dicke rannten sich gegenseitig um und bleiben wie die Käfer auf dem Rücken liegen weil sie sich nicht umdrehen konnten da sie so fett waren.

„Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich arbeiten muss?!" stammelte Ron und wollte sich verdrücken, doch Hermine hielt ihn unbarmherzig fest. „Wenn du hier bleibst bekommst du auch gefüllte Stückchen!"

Ron entschied, dass die Arbeit doch nicht sooooo wichtig war.

In genau diesem Moment raste ein Golfwägelchen, welches über und über mit Anti-Superman-Aufkleber bestückt war und an dessen Ende eine zerfledderte Superman Puppe hinterherschleifte, in die Gruppe. Der Mann, welcher zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen war, „Kill Superman" und „Superman must die!" in sein Megafon zu brüllen, schien die Kinder gar nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Alle sprangen zur Seite, als die Karre auf sie zuraste und schließlich zum Stehen kam.

Im nächsten Moment passierten diverse Sachen gleichzeitig.

Der Kühler des Caddies explodierte, was jedoch keinen sonderlich störte, da alle in diesem Moment von einem Lichtstrahl erfasst und somit vor der Explosion gerettet wurden.

Um genau zu sein: Sie wurden vor dem welt-Büüüm gerettet.

Aber wir wollen mal nicht vorweg greifen, denn unsere Helden (bis auf Hermine) wussten noch nichts von einem Welt-Büüüüm.

Und im Prinzip war ihnen das Ganze auch scheißegal, denn sie hatten viel zu viel Schiss vor dem, was sich gerade vor ihren Augen abspielte.

Ein paar Wesen mit Tentakeln und Operationsbesteck robbten auf sie zu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oki, hier ist Kapitel 2. Ist ein bissel kürzer als das erste, sorry, aber der Cliffhanger war so gut, hihiXD**

**Bis zum nächsten wird es wohl noch ein bissel dauern..tumma leid.**

_**Wow, Sandy, das ging ja fix mit dem Review Joah, mit Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis und galaxy Quest haste übrigends recht! Schlaues Kind! Gibt Sandy einen Keks **_

Vor Schreck konnte sich keiner rühren, und die Viecher begannen, mit den bedrohlich aussehenden Gegenständen vor ihren Gesichtern herumzufuchteln.

Als Neville sah, wie sich so eine hübsche kleine Säge, die Ärzte immer benutzten um Leuten die Rübe aufzusägen, sich in der Glatze des irren Caddy Fahrers spiegelte, war es um ihn geschehen, und er stieß einen Urschrei aus.

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhh!!!" sagte er.

Die Viecher wichen zurück, ließen ihre Folterinstrumente fallen und nahmen menschliche Gestalt an.

„Wir bitten aufrichtig um Verzeihung, wir hatten vergessen die Erscheinungsbildgeneratoren einzuschalten!" sagte einer der Aliens und sammelte die Instrumente wieder ein.

Keine Reaktion aus den Reihen der Anhalter.

„Ich glaube wir sollten Sie jetzt zu unserem Commander bringen!" sage ein anderer Alien, und so wankten die Anhalter hinter den Außerirdischen her bis in die Kommandozentrale des Schiffs.

Dort angekommen, realisierten sie erst, dass sie sich auf einem RAUMSCHIFF befanden, und Neville schrie schon wieder los.

Auf diesen Schrei hin drehte der Commander sich um und grinste die horde an.

Harry und Hermine verdrehten die Augen, Luna grinste blöde zurück, Neville pisste sich voll und Ron begann wieder mit seiner „Ich muss aber arbeiten ich hab eigentlich gar keine Zeit"-Leier.

„Hi. Herzlich willkommen auf der NSEA Protector. Ich bin übrigens der Commander - „

„Das glaube ich nicht, Tim!" sagte Luna und brach in Gelächter aus.

Tim Allan verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Warum sagen das die Leute immer zu mir?" wollte er wissen.

„Es muss an dieser unheimlich bescheuerten Serie liegen." bemerkte der Glatzkopf.

DER GLATZKOPF! Den hatten sie alle völlig vergessen.

„Wer sind Sie denn?" wollte Hermine wissen

„Wo kommen Sie her?" erkundigte sich Harry.

„Darf ich Ihre Glatze anfassen?" fragte Luna

„Ich bin Lex Luther. Und komme aus Smallville. Eigentlich ja von K-Pax, aber mein Therapeut rät mir dazu das niemandem zu sagen. Und NEIN. Du darfst meine Glatze nicht anfassen. Das darf hier nur eine Person." Er grinste Hermine an und schaute zurück zu Luna, „und das bist nicht DU."

Hermine war verwirrt und schaute auch so.

Harry schaute so also ob er den vollen Durchblick hätte, hatte ihn aber nicht und war ebenfalls verwirrt.

Luna war auch verwirrt und schaute beleidigt.

Da Neville sowieso nie was verstand, schaute er wie immer. Und Ron fing fast zu weinen an, da ihm niemand zuhörte.

„Wie hat er das gemeint?" flüsterte Hermine Harry ins Ohr.

„Komm schon, du weißt doch wie er es gemeint hat." Antwortete Harry. „Ich glaube es zu wissen. Aber..."

„Wie hat er es den gemeint?" fiel Harry ihr ins Wort, die eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte.

Neville fing an zu lachen. „Was ist den jetzt los?" fragte Luna. Tim schrie: „Fass da ja nix an. Sonst fliegen wir noch alle in die Luft." Doch es war schon zu spät. Neville stand vor einem Pult mit ganz vielen Hebeln und Knöpfen. Er drückte wild auf allem rum und lachte und sabberte dabei. Tim lief zu ihm und schubste ihn. Neville flog mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand und fiel Ohnmächtig zu Boden.

„Was für ein Glück," bemerkte Luna. „Der ging mir schon die ganze Zeit auf die Nerven."

In diesem Augenblick begann das Raumschiff komische Geräusche von sich zu geben. Es wackelte und Dampf kam aus jeder Ritze. Alle fingen alle an zu schreien wie Mädchen.

Lex klammerte sich an Hermine. „Ich will noch nicht sterben. Ich bin noch viel zu Jung zu sterben."

Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an. „Was sollen wir denn dann sagen?."

Lex bekam Pipi in den Augen und schrie: „Ich hasse Superman. Ihn und seine ganze Sippschaft."

Das war das letzte was man von ihnen hörte.

„Makratea, MAKRATEA." Schrie es.

Die Freunde fingen an langsam aufzuwachen.

Ein ein wenig merkwürdig aus sehender Mann mit zweoi Köpfen stand am Fenster des Raumschiffes.

„Wer bist du denn?" fragte Harry.

„Ups, falscher Film.. Also vergesst mich einfach." Sagte der Mann. Und weg war er.

Harry kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf: „Ich habe vergessen, dass da gerade ein komischaussehender Mann Makratea geschrieen hat."

Hermine sah neben sich. Dort lag Lex und hatte ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Tim kam ans Fenster gesprungen. Wow wir sind bei GBRTWFZT. Dieser Vollidiot hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft den Knopf zu finden. Ich versuche das schon seit 10 Jahren."

„Hab ich toll gemacht" sagte Neville und sabberte.

„Gut wir landen jetzt." Meinte Tim.

Was keine so gute Idee war. Denn kaum waren alle ausgestiegen, wurden sie auch schon von Eingeborenen gefangen genommen.


End file.
